paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups lost on an Island
Characters * Koho * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Everest * Splatter * Germany * Golden * Kanini * A Snowy Generation: Koho X Everest puppies * The Watchers Story " So what do you want to do today during your visit?" asked Isis." Why don't we go exploring." suggested Splatter." That is a great idea" exclaimed Tataina." Then let's start exploring" said Splatter. The pups were off with Isis holding onto Germany's tail so she could be safe in uncharted lands. ( scene change Splatter's badge ) " Hey look a river!'' exclaimed Tataina" I haven't seen it before".The pups from the other dimension shared uneasy glances. " Oh great. The Watchers dimension switched again. I hope they left Aquakit at home" whispered Germany under her breath. The rest of the pups nodded or a least the ones who knew who the Watchers were. " What was that?" asked Tataina. " Nothing, just nothing" said Germany. Tataina frowned but didn't let the others see. She had defiantly said something but what? " Hey look a raft" called Trek a few feet away. The rest of the pups walked over to look at the raft. " Look at the weird patches on the boat" pointed out Trek. The pups from the other dimensions shifted their paws on the ground. " We should go in it and see where it takes us. " suggested Tataina. The rest of the pups agreed and they got in the raft and pushed off. They floated downstream for a while and they talked among themselves. After a while they hit land. They got off the boat and realized it was an island. " Cool an island" said Tataina" Let's explore around it". The pups walked around pointing things out to each other. Their conversation went a bit like this. " Hey look at that cherry blossom tree" " Hey isn't that a cool berry bush" " Look at how shiny that rock is" These things went on for a while until they came across two rivers. They all went over to the bank of one of the rivers. Isis got a bit closer to the bank then the others and slipped. " Isis!" Exclaimed all the pups. " Help!" yelled Isis. A bit upstream two splashes were heard and as the pups watched air bubbles came closer and closer to Isis. When the bubbles got there they stopped and two cats poked their heads out of the water. The pups gasped at this sight. "Riverpaw use your magic to slow down the current so I can get this pup out" said a tabby cat with a glowing blue jewel symbol on her head. " Yes Jewelriver" said the other the guessed was Riverpaw. Riverpaw closed her eyes and her raindrop symbol started to glow aqua. As the pups stared in wonder the current slowed down. "Now Riverpaw help me pull this pup to shore" commanded the other obviously named Jewelriver. "Coming" said Riverpaw. " What is happening?" asked Isis. " Your getting rescue that's what" said Germany. The two cats had already gotten Isis closer to shore. Now they just needed to get her on shore. "Almost there" said Jewelriver." Okay pull Riverpaw" The two pulled Isis up to the shore. "There you go" said Riverpaw as they both gently laid Isis on the ground. " Who are you two?" asked Tataina. Jewelriver and Riverpaw both shot surprised glances to the pups from the other dimension. The pups looked down at their paws. "We are part of a group of magical cats called the Watchers. I am Jewelriver and this is my apprentice Riverpaw" said Jewelriver. "Jewelriver we should probably bring errm" " I am Isis" "Thanks you. We should bring Isis back to our camp. I am sure that Calmheart or Cherryblossom has something to warm her up" suggested Riverpaw. " Great idea. The rest of you guys can come to" said Jewelriver. The two cats used their magic to pick up Isis and then walked off with Isis. The rest off the pups followed. ( scene change ) ( Cherryblossom's go across the screen ) "Hello anybody here?" called out Jewelriver. The two cats set down Isis then went looking around their camp. Riverpaw poked her head into a den that had good smells floating around it while Jewelriver looked into a den with a pile of leaves drying out side of it. The two cats shook their heads. "Nobody is here" said Jewelriver. Then a faint voice floated out from somewhere behind the dens. " Fernpaw stop squirming. It's your fault you got the thorn stuck in your paw. How many times did I tell you to not play by the brambles?" exclaimed the voice. Jewelriver smiled. " That's Calmheart alright. No one yells at Fernpaw like that" said Jewelriver. A golden siamese walked out from behind a den and smiled. "Hey there Jewelriver. What brings you and Riverpaw back from your swim so early. And what are Germany, Golden, Kanani, and Splatter doing here?" asked the cat. "Calmheart, one of the pups here fell in the water and we were wondering if you could help her" said Jewelriver. More to come